


It Was Always You

by piercethekya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethekya/pseuds/piercethekya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dean and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but it just popped into my head late last night and I had to write it! Enjoy! - Kya

Dean didn't think it would happen like this. He thought that one day he would find a nice woman, fall in love, get married, buy a nice house and have 2.5 children. He did NOT expect to fall in love in high school with a guy.

If you had told Dean this in the beginning of the year he would've told you to "Get the hell outta here." Never did he think that he would be so affected by that tan trench-coat (no matter how frayed it was), blue tie (always in backwards of course), messy raven hair (that made Dean want to run his hands through it) or the sparkling blue eyes (Dean could get lost in them forever) - yup, he would've told you to stop messing around. But that was just Castiel Novak.

Only Cas had this affect on Dean. Sure, Dean was with many woman - Lisa, Cassie, Anna, Katie - only to name a few, but that was before he met Cas. Cas was the first guy Dean was with and it was only Cas that made him feel like he was special. The spark he felt when they touched, the way he practically melted when ocean blue and apple green eyes collided, the way that he would feel sad when Cas wasn't next to him. Yup, Dean was totally in deep. That was why on April 4, 2014 - 5 years after they first had the guts to ask each other out in high school - Dean was pacing around nervous on the phone.

"I don't know Sammy, what if he doesn't like it" Dean said, sounding panicked.

"Dean, it will be fine - you saw how it worked for me and Gabe." Sam responded, trying to calm his brother. "You love Cas and Cas loves you"

"Yeah, yeah you are probably right - thanks Sammy" Dean sighed

"No problem Dean. Call me when it's done." 

"Will do Sammy."

"Bye......Jerk." Sam grinned

"Bye...Bitch" Dean smirked.

It was almost time and Dean was ready. Cas came home from his shift at the bookstore to find Dean standing in the doorway with a single red rose in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

"Hey babe." said Dean pecking Cas on the lips

"Hey Dean. What's this about?" Cas smiled

"Nothing, can't a man do something nice for the love of his life?" Dean responded with his signature smirk still plastered on his face.

"I guess he can" replied Cas with a smile.

Dean led Cas to the table, pulled out his chair for him and once he sat, Dean gently slid it back in. The table was decorated beautifully. The single red rose that was once in Dean's hand now sat perched in a vase in the center of the table. The lights were off and the only light in the room was coming from the candle placed in front of the vase. They enjoyed a lovely meal of ordered and delivered Vito's pizza (which Dean and Cas had on their first date) full of talking and laughing. 

After the meal was over, Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the center of the room. Dean began to speak "When I met you, I was a man that had no purpose. I was a player that cared about no one but myself and Sammy. I shut everyone else out. When we started dating, I started breaking out of my shell. Every glance, every smile, every hug, every kiss, every touch broke a piece of my shell until it finally cracked and I became the man that I am today. You changed me into a better man and I love you more than I can ever express." Dropping to one knee, he said "Castiel Novak, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

Cas was in shock. But a happy one. "YES! Of course I'll marry you!! I love you!" responded Cas through his tears. 

Dean slipped the plain silver band onto Cas' out stretched hand. In response, Cas lunged forward and kissed Dean with so much passion - Dean was shocked. 

"Easy tiger - save that for the wedding." smirked Dean

Cas grinned and gave Dean one last peck on the lips. They spent the rest of the night curled on their couch watching reruns of Doctor Who.

One year later, on July 17th Dean and Cas got married. It was a summer wedding so they held it outside. Chairs were lined up across the grass and the makeshift alter stood at the end. Everything was white with ocean blue and apple green bows. Dean wore a black suit with a blue flower and Cas wore a black suit with a green flower. Dean stood at the alter waiting for his groom to walk down the aisle. When the music started and Cas walked down the aisle, everything else was forgotten. They were the only 2 in the world. When Cas reached the altar and took Deans hand - Dean thought he couldn't be happier. That was, until they said their vows, slipped the rings on each other's fingers, said 'I Do' and were pronounced husband and husband (there may or may not have been tears shed by both Dean and Cas) The moment they first kissed as husbands was when Dean knew he truly got all he wanted in life.  
The reception was a blast. Dean and Cas had so much fun with those they cared for. At one point, Sam (Dean's best man) and Gabriel (Cas' best man) made their speeches that had everyone laughing - even Deans surrogate father Bobby, who didn't think anything was funny. When Dean and Cas finally took a break and sat at the head table, their brothers came to talk to them. Sam and Gabriel came over with their daughters. Azrael was in Sam's arms and Sariel was in Gabe's arms. After all, the girls were tired from tossing the flowers since they were the flower girls. Sam and Gabe congratulated them and said their goodbyes so they could put Azrael and Sariel to bed. 

As everyone began to leave, Dean and Cas had one last dance in the center of the room. As they swayed to the melody of the song, Cas whispered "I love you Dean. Forever and Ever"

Dean spoke from the heart when he responded "I love you Cas. It was always you."


End file.
